The present invention relates to a shielded cable including a cable body and a connector, wherein the cable body is constituted of a conductive wire and an electromagnetic shielding portion provided around the conductive wire, the connector being provided at one end of the cable body. The present invention also relates to a process for assembling the shielded cable and a compressor unit having the shielded cable.
For example, there is a compressor unit for use in a refrigerant circuit, the compressor unit having an electric compressor (a compressor body) as disclosed in page 4 and FIG. 1 of Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-159777. The compressor body according to the above Publication provides a vacuum-tight electric terminal (terminal) in a sealed casing (housing) thereof for electrical connection between an electric motor body accommodated in the housing and an external power source (electrical circuit unit). Though not described in detail, generally a cable extending from the electrical circuit unit is detachably connected to a terminal of the housing through a connector fitted to one end of the cable.
Then, the cable having an electromagnetic shielding portion around a conductive wire may be used as countermeasures against contamination of electromagnetic environment. For example, in the connector, the electromagnetic shielding portion is conducted with a metallic casing of the connector and grounded by being conducted with a metallic housing of the compressor body through the casing thereby to exercise electromagnetic shielding effect. Conventionally, in the connector, there is a structure for conducting the electromagnetic shielding portion of the cable with the casing, such as a connecting structure by screwing fittings, a connecting structure by caulking a metallic portion on the side of the casing, and a connecting structure by soldering.
An unwanted feature is that when in a structure for conducting the electromagnetic shielding portion of the cable with the casing of the connector by screwing, caulking or soldering, a manufacturing process for the conduction becomes complicated thereby to result in higher manufacturing cost. That is, in order to reliably conduct the electromagnetic shielding portion with the casing, in other words, in order to reliably exercise electromagnetic shielding effect, screwing, caulking or soldering needs carefully and reliably be performed. However, it is complicated to carefully and reliably perform screwing, caulking or soldering in a narrow space in the connector. Therefore, there is a need for providing a shielded cable, a process for assembling the shielded cable and a compressor unit having the shielded cable for simply and reliably conducting an electromagnetic shielding portion of a cable body with a conducting portion of a casing in the connector.